That Thing About Love
by NerdzgoneWild
Summary: When Sonny cant let go of something that is really hurting both her and the people sh love What will happen? Will she either die trying or get help from her love ones?
1. The begining of Torture

_**It Has been a really long time since I've really felt the spark I fell when me and Chad are together. I still love him but…I don't like the way he loves me…I need to find a way out of this. Then again I don't want to. I don't and I haven't told anyone. I don't know anything now I,m confused.**_

"Hey Chad. You wanted to see me?" Sonny asked as she met him up behind the Movie Theater.

"Hey. Did you bring money?" had asked.

"You didn't tell me to?"

_Chad slaps her._

"Ouch!"

"Why didn't you bring money?"

"You didn't tell me to."

"Well maybe use your brain _someday_!

Chad Punches Sonny in the eye.

When I got home I laid down on my bed and put a piece of ham on my eye. Then my walked in.

"Hey Hon- What happened to you? Yours lips busted and you have a black eye!" Her mom said panicked.

"Nothing too serious. We were just coming out the car and I happened to fall down because I didn't watch my step."

Her mom Frowned. "Clumsy, Clumsy Sonny."

Then sonny moms left and told her to feel better.

_**It has been going on like this for a while. We have been together for at least two years and the first year none of this was happening. Worst of all I cant stop loving Chad. I just cant.**_

_**Heyy guys this is just a new series I made up I hope you enjoy it. Please review it or im not going to continue. ( I do not own This show just the story line)**_


	2. whos that in the shadow?

_**I don't own Sonny with a Chance just the plot of the story. **_

Sonny went up to her computer and logged into her face book account. She saw Tawni was online so she went ahead and instant messaged her.

_NeverCloudy_: _Hey Tawni What's up?_

_AllAboutMe: O hey wanna go to the movies later?_

_NeverCloudy: Sure you know I'm always up for a movie meet you there in 1 minute._

_Allaboutme: Cool_

Sonny got ready and meet Tawni in front of the Metropolis Galaxy Theater. (A.N. Not real theaters so don't look it up or anything.)

"Come on Sonny lets go in!" Tawni said

"Okay."

_Walk in to Dark Movie Theater_.

"Hey isn't that Chad making out with some chick?" Tawni asked mad.

"That is!" Sonny said really furious.

Sonny walked out the movie theater and texted Chad to come out of the movie theather.

When Chad showed up they walked behind the movie theater and then they stopped.

"Why would you cheat on me?" Sonny asked.

"Okay, look I'm sick of you okay? Now your going to listen to me. Got that I can go to who ever I want okay? If I want to make out with someone else you keep quiet okay?"

Chad punches Sonny in the eye.

"What was that?" Chad asked as he heard somebody behind Sonny running of into the darkness.

_**Hey guys sorry its short but I posted this contest on my profile just look at the update below my biography. Please enter. Oh and review cuzz if I don't get reviews I will top this series.**_


	3. That sweet Love We Used To Have

I do not own Sonny with a chance or the characters just the plot of the story .

When Sonny got home she went and sat on her bed, _then she fell asleep and dreamed…_

"Hey Sonny I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Chad asked.

"Oh Chad!" Sonny Blushes, "Of course I will go out with you."

"Great then I'll meet you down at that fancy restaurant across the Condor studious."

"Great! See you then!"

I raced off to my dressing room when I found Tawni sitting on her side of her dressing room doing her makeup.

"Hey Tawni! Guess who just got a date with Chaaaaaad?"

"I'm guessing the girl talking like Thiiiiiiissss."

"Well I'm gunna go ahead and get dressed."

Sonny put on a pretty Purple dress her black high heals and sat on her Makeup Table and started doing her hair. (A.N. I'm going to make the next chapter and add it here on how to do Sonny Munro hair. I HOPE YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND IT.)

Sonny walked in to the restaurant. She thought on how to pronounce its name. When she walked in, she saw Chad sitting on his table and waiting patiently looking at his watch. Had he known or though she might not show up? Sonny walked over and sat down when he greeted her. He had the biggest smile on his face. So did Sonny.

They talked for a while and then after they were done and they had ordered desert, Chad pulled out a box then opened it; "Sonny…I have always loved you"

It was a gold diamond bracelet. She pulled it on then smiled and said; "I've always loved you too1"

_Then Sonny woke up…_

_Sonny's Thoughts_

_Hmm… I still remember that day. He was so sweet. He has changed so much. I miss the old Chad… _

Sonny's phone rang. She went over and picked it up.

"Hey Tawni."

"Hey Sonny."

"What up?"

"Nothing I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay what is it?"

"_Does Chad by any chance hit you?"_

Hey guy thanks for the last reviews I would like to shout out three people…

channystemiluver4ever

Teddy Bear333

channycreddielover15

Thank you uys for reviewing. And please review or no more story cuzz that's just my way of knowning you like my story. By the way I posted a contest on my profile so make sure to check that out please. If you want a shout out just let me know…


	4. Tawni Knows!

Sonny paused in shock as soon as those words came out of her mouth.

"Yes. Yes he does." Sonny said with her lips and words quivering.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Cause I love him…A lot."

"It doesn't matter he's abusing of you!"

"Help Tawni Help me!"

"Sonny, me you and Chad are going to talk tomorrow. I have a plan…"

_Then Tawni hung up._

**Tawni's Point Of View-**

Chad is going to pay tomorrow! He is going to regret even regret living! Im like so mad! Ouch! I broke my nail. Oh well Revenge can wait. First to go get my nails fixed!

**Sonny's Point of View-**

I don't know what Tawni as planned tomorrow but Im like so scared right now. What would Chad do? Now Im not even sure how I feel about him. Maybe this is for the best. I have a feeling in my stomach something bad is going to happen tomorrow…

**Sorry its short ill make the next one extra longer. Please if you read my story review! I dotn have much motivation to continue a story if you don't review. **

_Rate my Story!_

_1-Not so good_

_2-Could use some work_

_3-Okay_

_4-Awesome_

_5-Epic_

_Copy and paste into your story!_


End file.
